Forum:Featured Character/Archive/November 2010
for November 2010 Franki E. Stein *'Info': Created by HyperHearts58. Support #I VOTE!! Vote for Franki!! :D —LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ{Kagamine powaaaaa! XD} Oppose # Comments #Please vote for Franki! XD~Hyper/Monster High/Freaky just got fabulous! ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Jacob Greenfish *'Info': Created by Batman123579. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Iz *'Info': Created by P&I4EVAH!. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Larry The Lemur *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator. Support #Go Larry! -Heinz84 Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Didi Martinez-Hernandez *'Info': Created by Randompnfnerd. Support #Duh. American che{we're watchin' infomercials!} 15:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #What the hey! Two thumbs up!!!!!!!!!!!Old Trollzilla Was Trollin' Around The Internet Like A Big Playground! 20:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) #Go Didi! - Kaky #Didi!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz #Di-di! Di-di! Di-di!~Hyper/Monster High/Freaky just got fabulous! #I vote! I vote! Firesidegirl10 (talk) 22:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #I vote 100% yes! I love Didi and Daisy! ~Really Big Hat~ 13:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) #vote-meerkatgirl Oppose #I don't know why but I just don't like her. She's too... obvious. ##Elaborate quickly before Daisy rips your head off. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 20:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ##Yes, do it. Obvious....that's more like a comment, no? Neutral much? Not negative. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ##Not to michten people are allowed to speak there mind-meerkatgirl ##I'm not saying people can't speak their mind, but to be an IP and come on here saying Didi's obvious, then not giving an explanation why she's obvious (which IMO makes no sense) is one of the many reasons why I don't like unregistered users. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 01:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments # ''Result: 8 support, 1 oppose => featured.'' Jacob Flynn *'Info': Created by Disneygirl94. Support #Horray!!!The boy who NEVER sleeps... TALK TO ME!!!!!! 16:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) #YUS! 8D #YES! DG, I love him so much! <3! M&M 02:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC)MM #Um DURR HURR, obviously. 01:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC)DG's cousin. 8D. Equals the cuteness. #Yeah. He's, like, one of my favorite fanon characters! Who's Ready To Party? 5:52 October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Why was Adrian renamed? -Heinz84 ##DG knows girls named Adrian and thinks Adrian is too girly of a name. Jacob's not named after anyone. [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 21:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 5 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Kezia Holland *'Info': Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ. Support # Oppose # Comments #Don't beg-Meerkatgilr ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Gary *'Info': Created by HiBy25. Support # Oppose # Comments #Hey, this is the first time I've actually nominated somebody, not that I think he's going to win, becuase of Adrian (I still call him that, Jacob doesn't have the same ring) but I can always nominate him next month! Who's Ready To Party? 5:56 October 21, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Spewford Von Kloss *'Info': Created by 68.39.14.59. Support # Oppose # Comments #Hi. This is Buford's replacement in [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] Season 2. (Since P&F moved, there are replacement characters. Bye-bye, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, Doof (he died in Season 1 Finale), etc... ---****--- ''Roads ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''